Secrets
by yem-chan
Summary: Not all secrets are meant to be kept forever. Sakura is getting a new job as a Production Head's Secretary. BUT WAIT! There's something fishy.


**Secrets**

-o-

"_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life's kinda boring_

_Need something that I can't confess"_

-o-

**Mine's P.O.V.**

*swing*

*swing*

*swing*

I gripped hard at the swing as silence filled the air. My eyes glanced at the guy beside me which I call my 'best-of-friend' and at the same time the guy I like. I sighed and turned my head at him. My heart started to beat fast. I shook my head and mentally slap myself. 'Damn! Stop it Sakura!' I thought grimly.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukito asked. I gasped. His eyes were bloodshot and there are dark circles under his eyes. I sighed and stood up.

"No I'm okay, don't worry" I muttered as I fished my hands on my pockets. Yukito nodded. His eyes landed again at the floor.

A vein popped out in my cheeks

That's it.

"Come on man! Get a grip! Why don't you just forget her and move-on! There are still many girls who are better than her! Geez! You're worthless!" I gritted my teeth as I glared at him. If looks could kill, he'll be 6 feet under the ground right now. He chuckled darkly and shook his head. He stood up and walk towards me. I gulped and made a fighting stance.

"I-I'm juts t-telling what's r-right fo–" I blabbed as I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I felt his hand ruffling my hair.

"You're still a kid Sakura.. you don't know what you're saying.. it's okay.. don't worry.. I'm fine.. and thank you" He smiled. Tears started to form in my eyes. He patted my head.

"I.. I just don't like *hiccup* seeing you sad because you're my *hiccup* best friend" I sniffed and wiped my tears. He smiled..

A friendly smile

I smiled back.

"YUKITO!" We turned our heads towards the owner of the voice. I glared at the petite figure. It was Yukito's girlfriend. Yukito patted my shoulder. But before he could move, I walked towards the girl. She raised her eyebrows and glared at me. I glared back. She winced at my attitude and gulped.

"W-who are y-you?" She stuttered

I smirked and blew up my bangs.

"4 words: BE. .GIRLFRIEND" I muttered darkly as I walked past at her. I grinned but faded away as tears started to fall from my eyes. That feeling when someone is dear to you walks out in your life.

"Yukito.. I thought you're going to confess?" Tomoyo walked out from her hiding spot. I sniffed and wiped my cheeks before turning my head towards her. I smiled at my friend.

"I can't, He loves her."

"Ssshh" She hugged me and patted my head. I cried and cried until blackness ate my sight.

-o-

**Normal P.O.V.**

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG*

"Mmmff.. Five more minutes" Sakura mumbled as she buried her head under her blanket.

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ING*

Sakura looked at her clock. "8:15 am….. Holy shit! I'm late! I'm late! Damn alar– OWW!" Sakura howled in pain as her butt landed on the floor.

"Shit! I'm late! I'm screwed! Holy Shit!" Sakura cursed while nursing her butt.

-o-

"Dad! I'm off! Bye!" Sakura bid her farewell before running off down the road.

"Oh God.. I'm really screwed.. No.. No.. No.." Sakura muttered while tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Hey! HEY MISS WATCH OUT!"

A loud honk.

Crash.

Screams.

Two bodies laid on the floor.

"Oww!" Sakura hissed while trying to focus her eyes.

"Hey miss? You alright?" A chestnut haired guy with a worried look stared back at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine.. Thanks for saving me back there.. Now can you please get off?" Sakurasighed. The guy didn't bug off.

"What? I said get off!"

"No."

"What the Hell?!"

"No.. You're not fine!"

"Get off!" Sakura pushed the guy. The people watched amusedly. Sakura blushed and glared at the guy. The guy in black polo smirked. The guy winked at Sakura before getting up.

"F*ck you!" Sakura flipped her middle finger before walking away.

The crowd 'ooohd'. The chestnut haired guy shooked his head and chuckled.

-o-

"Good Morning Ma'am, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm the newly hired Production Head's Secretary" Sakura pasted a sugary smile. The lady in the reception typed Sakura's name.

"Please proceed to the top floor Kinomoto-san, The CEO is waiting for you" The lady smiled. Sakura stood there dumbfound.

"Err.. Excuse me? Did you say CEO? Why the CEO?" Sakura asked while smiling nervously.

"Sakura Kinomoto right?"

"Yes" Sakura nodded

"It's stated here that you need to proceed to the CEO's office Ma'am"

"Okay... Thanks" Sakura smiled nervously before heading out towards the elevator.

**Mine's P.O.V.**

*DING!*

I stepped out of the elevator just to be welcomed by the large empty hall. I proceeded towards the CEO's office.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

I waited before someone growled a 'Come in'. I gulped and twisted the doorknob. I closed the door behind me and stood up in the middle of the office. The room was simple, a couch in the corner and a large bookshelf beside it. My eyes landed at the CEO who's reading a newspaper covering his face. I cleared my throat.

"Good Morning Sir, I'm Sakura Kin–YOU?!" I pointed at the man in front of me as he dropped his newspaper. He smirked and shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Unfortunately I'm the CEO Miss Kinomoto, and you're my new secretary"

"Noooooooooo!"

**A/N:**  
Oopsie, This was unsudden.. Btw, I'M BACK! Hohoho.. It's been so long. Ugh! Since I'm on my last year in college I'mma start uploading my new stories. BAH! On-the-Job trainings are tiresome! I need a break. Teehee..

So how's my new story? Please leave a small review after reading this. I missed my readers! x)

I'll update soon for the next chapter! Please be patient. Take care minna ~

Ja ne

::Yem-chan::


End file.
